Chief Justice
The Chief Justice also known as the CJ is the boss of the Lawbots. He resides in the Lawbot Courthouse in Lawbot Headquarters. The CJ is different in some ways compared to the VP, CFO, and the CEO. He has fewer metallic-looking parts and sits on a wooden table instead of a gear-shaped podium. The Disguise After you finish your Toontasks in Donald's Dreamland, you will be able to go to Professor Flake at the Precipitation Foundation in The Brrrgh. He will ask you to recover an External Temperature Sensor from the Cogs on all of the Streets in Toontown, except The Brrrgh. Once you've finished finding them, you're ready to fight the Chief Justice, after you earn Jury Notices. Attacks *'Jump (boss move) '- The CJ will jump, which will deduct 10 Laff. This can only be avoided by jumping when the CJ jumps. *Gavel - If you touch a gavel, you lose 2 laff points. Getting smashed by them loses 20 laff points. *Evidence - The cogs will throw evidence in one of two ways; into the pan or at toons. Getting hit by this attack takes five laff points. It can be dodged by jumping. When all of the cogs are stunned, they will not throw evidence for twenty seconds. Battle At the end of the battle, the CJ will say "Impossible! The defense won? No! I declare a mistrial! A new one will be scheduled. Hrrmph! I'll be in my chambers." Gallery See also *Vice President *Chief Financial Officer *Chief Executive Officer *Chief Justice Battle Information Trivia *He is the only boss Cog without a giant gear, instead he has a wood table (Resembling a court table) *The CJ is the only cog and boss not to wear a suit. Instead, he wears a robe. *The CJ is the only boss Cog that you cannot physically hurt. At the end of the battle he is not destroyed. *Unlike the VP, the CJ lets out a warning siren when he's about to jump, giving toons time to prepare. *Only the CJ and VP can jump, affecting a toon's laff. *The CJ is the only boss that doesn't throw gears. *The Chief Justice's blindfold was added by the Toontown developers due to the phrase "Justice is blind" . *Even though the CJ has a blindfold he seems to know where he is going. *All of the bosses - including this one - have their boss battle theme on the jukebox at toon parties. They have names such as "Bossing You Around" or in the case of the CJ "The Court is in Session". *Outside of the lobby, there is a statue of him holding a gavel and a book. This is probably a referance to the Statue of Liberty, because of the way he holds his book. *If the cogs reach the bottom of the scale before the Toons do, the CJ says, "I find in favor of the plaintiff," and every toon in the battle goes sad, but the cogs don't take all of your gags away. *When Lawbot HQ was released on the test server, when all of the cogs were stunned, it would give you five laff points instead of ten, and you would get double evidence weight for ten seconds, instead of twenty. *There is a glitch where when he jumps, his head is turned backwards. *There is also a glitch where he does not have his Blindfold. *The CJ battles is the only Cog Boss Battle that does not need the use of gags. *The CJ battle is the only Cog Boss Battle to not have Skelecogs. *The CJ is the only Cog Boss to mention a Toon's name. Category:Cogs Category:Lawbots Category:Boss Category:Special cogs Category:Lawbot HQ Category:CJ Category:No level cogs